The Braavosi on The Wall
by Malyx Blackfyre
Summary: A boy from Braavos named Stephis Antarhitma is sent by the Faceless Assassins to go to The Wall. His mission is to find a way to kill a White Walker. Please review.
1. King's Landing

**Part One: King's Landing.**

**Stephis Antarhitma POV:**

The way I got to The Wall was because I stole. I stole four pieces of brown bread and a lemon from the royal kitchen before Kingsguard came in and dragged me to the dungeons. They weren't new to me. This was my sixth time. I have been caught stealing many times before but had not gotten in trouble. Last time, I was even taken before the king, King Robert, and he said if I was caught again I would be sent to The Wall or lose my head. This time it was perfect. I got caught. I had went in the dead of night. And I made sure that it was the time when some of the Kingsguard went for a midnight snack.

Anyway the men of Kingsguard dragged me down to the dungeons and chucked me head first into the cell. I pushed myself up to my feet and the face of Jamie Lannister who stared back at me. His face was smug and his eyes twinkled.

"Welcome back, Stephis. I has been a month since your last visit. Am I correct?" Jaimie Lannister taunted. I made sure to space my timing to a month. I was not afraid of him unlike his father Tywin Lannister. The Faceless Assassins told me not to me afraid of anything and to expect everything but everyone should be a bit afraid of how much power Lord Tywin Lannister has. I quite like Jamie Lannister. Like I said last time I was caught Jamie Lannister took me before King Robert. Tywin Lannister was there visiting the his daughter the queen, Cersei. Lord Lannister saw what was going on and tried to make King Robert cut off my head and put it on a spike but Lord Arryn convinced King Robert to set me free but if I were to steal again I could choose to take the black and become a crow or cut off my head. But now Lord Arryn is dead and Eddard Stark is the hand. But I had heard Lord Stark was a good man.

"Yes Kingslayer," I snapped. Kingslayer ignored my comment..

"Don't worry, I will visit your head as much as I can, boy," he laughed.

"I am going to The Wall!" I said swelling up with pride.

"Don't be to pleased," Kingslayer warned. He looked back and the other men of Kingsguard had left. "Which gods? I never asked before" Kingslayer asked. It seemed like he was just trying to past the time so that the men could come back but I answered anyway.

"Death," I answered. It seemed like a flood of cold air rushed through me.

"Ahh, you are a Braavosi!" Kingslayer realized. He laughed and smiled at me. The men of Kingsguard came back into the room and with Kinglsayer they left the cells. I laid on the dark and dirt covered ground. The sound of other prisoners snoring drummed in my ears. I shut my eyes and prayed to Death that King Robert would let me keep my head and send me to The Wall even though Lord Arryn is dead.

When woke up to the loud sound of a large door opened and a binding light. Then Kingsguard, led by the Kingslayer, march into the dungeons and opened my cell when I sat up they had opened the door and one of the men picked me up by my shirt collar and dragged me out the cell door. Kingslayer, his face still smug, led the Kingsguard men and I out of the dungeons to the throne room. When I arrived King Robert was sitting on the Iron Throne, a throne made in dragon fire out of the swords. Aegon Targaryen once said no king should sit easily. Oh I love Westros history! King Robert's court sat around him. Lord Stark sat to his right. He straitened his back and stared into my eyes. I quickly looked away from his strange green eyes to my bare and mud covered feet. I felt so out of place. Braavos was like a maze and was filled of mystery but Westros was a land of war and strength. Queen Cersei sat around King Robert as well and my mind went straight to the strange rumor about Cersei and her twin brother Kingslayer. Lord Stannis Baratheon and Lord Renly Baratheon, King Robert's brothers, was also facing me. Prince Joffrey also sat next to Queen Cersei. Lord Stark's daughters, Sansa Stark and Arya Stark sat next to their father as well. I looked to the side and saw my friend, Syrio Forel. Like me we had both been secretly sent to Westros. He gave me a small nod.

"Your Grace, this boy has been caught stealing for the seventh time now," Kingslayer said. The Kingsguard man that was holding me shoved me down to the floor.

"You shall die, or join the crows on the wall. Which would it be?" King Robert asked, he looked externally bored.

"The Wall, Your Grace," I whispered. Kingslayer hit me in the back of my head with the flat part of his sword.

"Speak louder, boy!" he snapped, trying to make a show.

"The Wall Your Grace," I said louder.

"There is two groups going up to the Wall. One leaves this evening at sunset which meets at the gate and the other leaves a while later. Your'll leave this evening with the first group," Lord Stark said.

"This matter is now settled so for the time being get him washed, get him a hot meal, and get him a change of new cloths," King Robert said. Kingslayer nodded. I picked myself up, bowed, and with Kingsguard we left the throne room.

"Don't worry Sir Meryn. I can handle him," Kingslayer told Sir Meryn Trant. Sir Meryn nodded his large head and he left Kingslayer and I followed by the rest of the Kingsguard men. I turned to Kingslayer.

"Why did you hit me in the head?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Because my sister Cersei would not like me being soft on anyone and I like making a show," he said.

"Is it true what they saw about you two?" I asked, that question had been stirring inside of me.

"Let's get you that bath now," Kingslayer snapped, trying to change the subject. I swallowed down my curiosity and nodded. Together we walked to an empty chamber. "Go take a bath now and I will leave you a change of cloths on my bed. I will met you in the hall were I will be waiting."

I nodded and Kingslayer left. I went to the bath and scrubbed my dirt that covered my skin until my skin turned red and raw. When I finished drying my short, messy, banged, straight, dark brown hair I went to the bed and on it was some cloths and boots. Boots! I had not worn boots for what seemed like forever. I put on the warm black boots and a black tunic shirt. I put on a brown jerkin and a brown belt. I flattened out my hair and I went into the hall. Kingslayer leaned on the wall next to the door. A servant stood next to him.

"Get us something to eat," Kingslayer snapped. The servant nodded a rushed away. Kingslayer and I went back into his room and sat down at his table.

"Have you ever been to The Wall, Kingslayer?" I asked.

"Na, I never found it interesting unlike my dwarf brother Tyrion. He is actually there right now," Kingslayer said. Then the servant rushed in with white bread, soup, water and wine. He set it down to us then left.

"He joined?" I asked. That did not sound like the Tyrion Lannister people talked about.

"No, he just is curious. Would you like some wine?" Kingslayer asked grabbing the bottle.

"No thanks. I don't like the taste and the feeling," I said getting myself a cup of water. Kingslayer filled his goblet with red wine.

"Have you ever used a sword?" Kingslayer asked. I lied and shook my head.

"I'm only a thief," I said lying again. One of the big reasons the Faceless Assassins choose me because I am a good liar and lying does not bother me, not at all.

"Well soon you will not be a thief anymore, but a crow. You will have to use a sword," Kingslayer said finishing his bread and soup. I finished mine as well. "Get up."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up and wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"Well you need practice do you? When you join the _intrepid_ men of Night Watch you will have to fight the Others and the Wildlings. Lets see if you are a natural," Kingslayer patted me on the back so hard I stumbled a few steps forward.

"Do you mean White Walkers?" I asked. Kingslayer nodded and he seemed to shiver at the name. The servant wondered in the room and Kingslayer told him to fetch two daggers, one sword, an axe, and a bow and some arrows. The servant nodded and rushed away. Kingslayer led me out of the castle and too the stables. Already there the servant had put the weapons on two of the horses and left. Kingslayer, with his golden sword at his belt, he got on his horse.

"Are you coming boy or do you want to stay in the dungeons till it's time to leave?" Kingslayer smirked. I sighed and scrambled onto my large horse. I held on tight onto the saddle to keep myself from falling off. Kingslayer then charged on his horse swiftly to the gate. My horse and I scrambled after his through the gate and down the mountain which King's Landing stood on. I made my spine straight as I rode and I held on to my horses saddle so hard my fingers began to redden and hurt. Soon we reached the water and there was some smooth land overlooking the sea. I breathed in its salty air. All the stench of King's Landing was not here. Kingslayer got off his horse and I half fell and half jumped off my horse. We walked over to the flat land and I saw that Kingslayer was holding the weapons. He set them to the side and came back with an large axe. He handed it to me and as soon as he let go of it it dropped out of my hands. This was a Westeros weapon. Not a Braavos one.

"How can people hold, much mess swing, something this big and heavy?" I asked. I have had that question on my mind ever since I had heard of this weapon. Kingslayer laughed in my failure. I tried to pick up the axe again. This time I used two hands like a man of Westeros. Kingslayer stepped back to the edge of the flatland.

"Swing it," he commanded. I could barely lift it to my shoulders. I swung it so bad that Kingslayer looked embarrassed to be near me.

"That was the worse attempt I every saw!" he sighed taking the axe from my hands and giving me the bow and arrows. I then noticed there was a target board at the age of the flatland. If I missed the arrows would go to the jagged rocks next to it. I held the bow so tight I felt my fingers bruise. I am very good a faking things.

"Relax your bow arm. Keep the arrow straight," Kingslayer said. I did what he told me to do and years ago when I was two. When I was twp I was picked to join the Faceless Assassins. I remember the first time I came to Westeros I met some of the Brotherhood Without Banner's men. I let the arrow loss. I met the Brotherhood Without Banners when I was four on a mission. I was collecting poisones herbs in the forest which only grew in the forest close to Harrenhal, south of Red Fork, when the men of the Brotherhood Without Banners, led by the red priest Thoros of Myr and the archer Anguy, caught me and took me to their leader Beric Dondarrion. He asked me if I wished to protect the small folk and I said no because I didn't want my head on a spike. They let me go when I swore to the Death that I would not tell the Lannisters. Then I competed my mission and killed Nicolas Faun. Anyway the arrow flew throw the air and hit the top of the center line.

"Mmm, good. But I've seen better on someones first try," Kingslayer sighed. Snatching the bow and the rest of the arrows from me and taking them back to the other weapons.

"I thought I was supposed to practice? We are just switching," I pointed out.

"We are just switching boy, but we will practice the one that comes most natural," Kingslayer said.

"And I wasn't natural with the bow and arrow?" I asked. Kingslayer shook his head. And this time handed me a long iron sword. It felt big in my left hand. I never felt good with Westeros swords. In Braavos swords are thin and graceful. Here, they are just a large chunk of metal made long.

"Out of balance?" Kingslayer asked. I nodded. "Good. The first part of learning to fight with a sword is to fight with a out of balance sword. It helps build strength and you will need it. Now take a swing toward me."

I looked at him as he drew out his sword. I held it tight on the sword as I charged with it. Kingslayer blocked it. Like I said, I am very good a faking things.

"You fight like you are from Braavos," Kingslayer pointed out. I could never hide that though.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You dance more than you fight. Men from Westeros fight broad and hard. Men from Braavos fight smooth and light like water," Kingslayer said. He aimed his sword at my ribs and I quirked to the side just in time. He aimed again but this time at my head. I ducked. "Come on boy, you are evading the fight. Jump into it. Now try to hit me."

I jabbed my sword to Kingslayer's ribs but Kingslayer knocked the sword out of my hands. I knelt down to pick it up again and when my fingers touched its tilt Kingslayer hit me on the right side of my forehead with his swords tilt. I tumbled onto the ground.

"What was that for?!" I asked putting my hand on my forehead to stop my head from spinning.

"I got bored. You will have to practice more on The Wall," Kingslayer smirked. I picked myself up. Kingslayer grabbed the sword out of my hands and gave me a dagger. Kingslayer charged at me with his sword and I moved out of the way and tapped Kingslayer's sword fingers making him flinch and making his sword fall out of his hand. I kicked his sword away and held my dagger up to his throat. Kingslayer grinned.

"Nice. Now let's get going," Kingslayer said. I didn't realize the sun was already sinking out of the middle of the sky. With the weapons we got on our horses and we rode back to the stable. The servant took the horses away and we headed down to the gate. At the gate two Night's Watch men drenched in all black stood with three other people. Two of them were fully grown men and the other looked like he just reached manhood, 16.

"So this is the fourth?" the first Night's Watch man asked.

"Yes he is," Kingslayer agreed. He turned to me. "Good bye, Stephis Antarhitma," and he turned away and left. I turned back to the two men of Night's Watch.

"We got lucky this time, Ralf. Four thieves. So you name is Stephis Antarhitma?" he started. I nodded. "My name is Walter Boywen. This is Ralf. Welcome to Night's Watch," he finished. I nodded.

Soon we had packed up and started north to The Wall. I never really talked to the other three men but I got to know Boywen and Ralf. They were brothers and the reason they had to go to The Wall was because their family was so poor that they were forced to leave so that there widowed mother could feed there four brothers and six sisters. After long marches and sometimes sleepless night we entered the snow of the north. The wind howled hard and seemed to blow us back as we marched to our new home.


	2. The Wall

**Part Two: The Wall **

The march was long and hard. Blisters soon covered my feet. The Men of the Faceless assassins were right, the north was brutal and cold. But that didn't stop be from being in front of the group. On the road we pasted six normal travelers. They were all traveling together to Castle Rock to sell cloth. The night was thick and misty. Sometimes we had to march through the night. The fog hung low and and ice covered the ground. When we marched at night we had to go slow down so that we would not slip on the ice. One of the other thieves, man just of ten and six years named Ioco, got hit by the cold the hardest and died four days after we left King's Landing. He was a southerner. The other two men were also southerners but they were more though. Soon we started to come out of the forest we mostly were in and we saw the Wall.

The Wall was the most one of the amazing things I ever saw in my life. It was hundreds of feet tall out of the thickest ice in the world. It seemed like I could feel the magic built on it. It stood taller than a mountain. The mountains behind us looked like ants next to the Wall. Even so far away the wind of the Lands of Always Winter flew at us. It seemed to push us back into the woods.

We then started to Castle Black. The closer we got taller the Wall got. Soon we saw Castle Black. When we arrived people trained in a large yard. Some crows stopped and looked over at us. We were led inside Castle Black and we all changed into all black. I put on a warm black shirt, black trousers, black boots, leather cowl neck jacket, some practice armor and a black cloak. I was handed a sword and a new man faced me. His face was long and hard. He had strange blue eyes and was broad.

"My name is Ser Alliser Thorne. What is yours?" Ser Alliser Thorne asked. His eyes narrowing down at me. His face was sour.

"Stephis Antarhitma," I answered. I wanted to say No One but... He did not look happy.

"Eleven?," he asked.

"No ser, thirteen," I corrected but it didn't seem like he cared. We started to walk outside. Men trained in a yard next to a gate. We started walking toward it. Everyone, including Ser Alliser Thorne shivered in the frost. Every but me. Ser Alliser noticed. "Your not cold?" he asked. I nodded. His strange blue eyes narrowed at me. We walked into the yard and we stopped in front of one group. In the group was four boys. One was heavily broad and had a thin beard. Another was also broad but more muscular. He also had dirty blond jagged hair. One of them was thinner than the rest with dark brown short air, light skin, and pointy ears. The last was the most lean. He had curly black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. They turned to us. "Say your name," Ser Alliser told me.

"My name is Stephis Antarhitma," I said. The broad and bearded boy looked annoyed.

"What is a eleven year old _girl _doing here?" he said. Ser Alliser gave him a sharp look and he stood silent. I looked back at the black haired boy. He looked sorry for me. He had the long face of a northerner. "I'm thirteen," I said. But the broad boy didn't seem to care.

"Now lets give the Braavos boy hear some practice, Rat?" Alliser asked the broad boy named Rat. He grinned and took out his sword. The other boys and Ser Alliser backed up. I pretended I didn't know what to do. Rat charged at me with his sword blazing at my chest and I slid out of the way. Rat tumbled onto the ground. I looked back at Ser Alliser and the other boys. Ser Allister showed no emotion but the other three boys looked stunned. I bit my lip.

"_I should let him get me," _I thought. Rat picked himself up, his eyes blazing.

"Use your sword!" the black haired boy told me. I took out my sword I held it with my left hand only, the Braavos way. He swung his sword at me again and it hit the armor on my chest. I fell to the ground. I was doing good. Too good. Rat raised his sword and he jabbed it at me. I rolled out of the way and he fell over. Getting a face full of new snow. I got back up and pointed my sword at him, he grumbled as he stood up and raised his sword and with a smile on my face I quickly put it an inch from his throat. Rat's eyes got wider and he put his sword on the ground.

"I yield," he grumbled. I put the sword away and Rat stood up. I looked back at Ser Alliser but he was gone.

"Good job," the boy with the curly black hair told me. His hand was out and I shook his hand. "Jon Snow," he said. Snow was a northern bastards name.

"Stephis Antarhitma," I said.

"So are you from Bravvos?" the skinny boy said.

"That's Pypar. I'm Grenn. Are you?" Grenn asked. I nodded.

"What's it like in the Free Cities?" Jon asked.

"It is very different from Westeros," I said. All the sudden a large dire wolf appered by Jon. Its fur was white as freshly fallen snow and it had blood red eyes. "Nice dire wolf." Rat, Pypar and Grenn looked at me like I was crazy. Jon simply smiled and rubbed his head.

"His name is Ghost. Well would you join me for an early supper!" Jon said stepping out of the silence. Together, leaving Rat, Pypar, and Grenn, we went and got some bread and soup indoors.

"Jon, where are you from?" I asked.

"Winterfell," Jon said remembering.

"I saw Lord Stark, Arya Stark, and Sansa Stark at King's Landing," I told him. He looked up from his soup.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Good, I think," I said. Lord Eddard was hard to read.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked.

"I stole from the royal kitchen seven times," I said.

"Seven?" Jon asked. He looked surprised. I nodded. Ser Alliser walked up to us stared at me.

_"Fear cuts deeper than swords," _I thought. That was a old Braavos saying.

"You have night shift today with Lord Snow," he told me and them he walked away.

"Lord Snow?" I asked Jon. He shrugged.

"Are you telling me that you didn't know that Snow is a bastards name?" Jon asked.

"I know it. But it's not bastard name in Braavos," I said. Jon cracked a smile and petted Ghost on the head who was under the table.

For the rest of the day Grenn, Pypar, Jon, Rat (Jon told me his real name was Rast) and I were trained by Ser Alliser. Toward nightfall we were all covered in sweat and blood. I was called in again to fight Grenn. He was like a mountain compared to me.

"This time is will be special. Choose your own weapon," Ser Alliser said.

"Sword," Grenn said taking out his sword.

"Two daggers," I said remembering the House of Black and White and King's Landing and training Kingslayer. It was not really training but still. Ser Allister looked surprised.

"What is a baby Braavosi going to do with the daggers?!" Ser Alliser laughed. Jon ignored him and handed me two daggers.

_"_Swift as a dear_," _I fight had started. I pretended not to know how to fight. Grenn charged at me his sword pointing at my upper chest. I ducked out of the way.

_"_Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords_," _He turned back to me a swung his sword again. I blocked it with one of the daggers and hit the other one in his chest.

_"Quick as a snake," _He stepped back and again charged, his sword aimed at my left should and I held his sword with the daggers. Grenn yanked a tugged, trying to get his sword out of my grasp. I took the advantage and stomped on his foot. He howled a knocked his head down into my forehead. I lost grasp of the daggers and Grenn pushed me onto the ground. I clasped my forehead and my head spun.

_"Calm as water,"_

"Hit him again," Ser Alliser said. Grenn looked at him confused. "Hit him!" he said again. Grenn looked back at me on the snow covered ground.

_"Fear cuts deeper than swords. Strong as a bear,"_

"Sorry," he said. Then he raised his sword and hit me in the chest. I swallowed a cough.

_"Fierce as a wolverine," _Grenn looked back at Ser Alliser. _"Fear cuts deeper than swords."_

"Again!" he screamed. Grenn looked back at me and hit me again. And again. I finally noticed that one of the daggers lay next to my head. When Grenn raised his sword for another blow and grabbed the dagger and blocked his blow.

_"The man who fears losing has already lost. Fear cuts deeper than swords. _Fear cuts deeper than swords._ _Fear cuts deeper than swords._"_

"That's enough now," a new voice said. I looked and saw a old broad man on the balcony. He had short white hair and beard with gray eyes.

"Lord Commander," Ser Alliser said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lord Commander demanded.

"Just teaching," Ser Alliser said.

"Look Alliser, I let you torment the boys to train them, but to beat them? Training is over for the day! Boy, come with me," Lord Commander said. Jon walked over to me and helped me stand up.

"He's called the Old Bear," he whispered. Everyone's eyes were on me. Not good.

_"Fear cuts deeper than swords," _I walked to the Lord Commander and we walked away from everyone to his room. He sat down at his chair and nodded at me to sit across from him. He poured me a cup of wine.

"No thanks," I said. But The Lord Commander slid the cup to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "So your Braavosi?"

"Yes," I said.

"What is a Braavosi doing at The Wall?" he asked. _Why does everyone ask that?_

"I stole," I answered.

"You are good with the daggers. Did you ever train with them?" he asked. I again lied and shook my head, and he nodded. This is getting easier.

"Well, go to your night shift, Stephis," Lord Commander said. I stood up and walked to the lift. Two Builders were already there with Jon Snow.I looked up, the lift went hundreds of feet up, so high I could not see the top. I went into the lift with Jon and the two Builders started the lift. We stood in silence and as the lift carried us up. The wind whistled loud in my ears and fresh flakes pelted down from the heavens. When the lift finally reached the top Jon and I went over to the edge by the fire. The cold snapped at us.

"This is amazing," Jon gasped. I didn't say anything. It was extraordinary but the Faceless Men taught me not to show emotion.

"Why are you here?" I asked turning to Jon.

"Because my father, Lord Stark, taught me about honor," Jon said.

"So?" I asked. He looked at me.

"The Watch needs people to defend the realm. I choose to come," he said. I thought no one wanted to come here. I was told to go from Death.

"Do you think White Walkers are real?" I asked.

"Here we call them Others. I heard the Wildlings call then White Walkers too. But yes," he said. "You?"

I nodded. I knew if the Faceless Men had sent me here to find a way to kill them they must be real. Jon and I stood in silence on the top of The Wall. There were no stars in the sky. The moon was covered up by some clouds.

"Do you know about the horn blows?" Jon asked. I shook my head and he started to explain. "Well, one blow for Rangers, two for Wildlings, and three for Others. But no one really knows about that because it never happened in a thousand years. I hope we will never have to hear the horn blow three times," he said. I could not agree because I would have to meet White Walkers to kill them. When the sun started to rise my heart wanted to stop. The sun dipped over the mountains and the snow became red.

"Come on, Stephis," Jon said and we walked to the lift and went down to get some food. When we entered we sat down by ourself in the back of the room. As soon as we sat down Lord Commander stood up and everyone became silent.

"I have news, First Ranger Benjen Stark will be taking a group of Rangers to the Lands of Always Winter. We will be trying something new. One of the new trainees will join them. That trainee will be Stephis Antarhitma. After they eat, get ready, and they will all meet by the gate," Lord Commander said sitting back down. Jon turned to me. I hid a smile. I was going north of The Wall.


	3. Into the North

_Aurthers Note: Last chapter I had the "fear cuts deeper than sword" thing. Just to let you know Arya Stark says that in the the real books. I am changing something. I am making Tyrion Lannister leave the Wall a little later than in the book and as you saw in the first chapter "King's Landing" that Robert and everyone went to King's Landing earlier than in the book. Sorry it was been taking so long! I had the most busy holiday season ever!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: North of the Wall <strong>

Jon Snow walked me to the Gate. He insisted.

"Every thing is going to be alright," he said to me over and over again. I could hear his teeth chattering. Snow started to fall more strongly from the sky. The First Ranger Benjen Stark was already their. "Good bye, Stephis. Stay safe," Jon said, patting me on the shoulder. I swear I could hear his heart thudding loud in his chest. I nodded and nodded and Jon tried to hide his fear. The Faceless Assassins didn't tell me I had to go north so soon. But I was glad that. "Kill some Wildlings for me, alright?" I nodded. Then Jon, with Ghost at his side sighed and left. I turned to Ranger Stark. Like Jon he had the long, hard face of a northerner.

"Come with me," he said. I nodded and he showed me make to Castle Black and inside to a small room with four beds. He pointed to the one at the wall across the room. One it was a black bundle. "That is your bed. On the bed is the things you'll need. Come back to the Gate after you change and we will ride north"

"Alright," I said. He nodded at me and shut the door behind him. I walked over to my bed and opened the black bundle. In it was a new slick sword, two daggers, a large black winter coat and a belt. I took off my training armor and put on the belt, the two daggers at my side, the sword and the large black coat. I changed out of my training armor and put on the large black coat which hung off me. Somehow the belt fit perfectly and I put the new sword on the belt. It stretched down to an inch above my heel. It was a Westeros sword; thick, gagged and strong. I was taught in the style of Westeros but I always like Braavos swords better; small but fierce, quick, and light. They could not cut peoples heads off with on stroke but they were much more dangerous. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called. I caught my breath as Tyrion Lannister entered the room carrying a abnormally large goblet of wine. The door closed behind him. I bowed my head. "My lord."

"My beloved brother told me about you. He said you were a terrible thief," he said taking a quick sip out of the goblet. I nodded. "You are quite respectful for a thief. That is why I'm hear. I watched you fight so you are not lying about being a Braavosi so why is a young Braavosi in Westros. And why is he at the Wall? Start with why you are in Westeros," he asked. _So this is my first test_. I thought. A reason the Faceless Men choose me because I was good at telling lies.

"My father was captain of the _Serpent_ and my mother died birthing me. Their was a storm when I was five years and my father died. The wreckage drifted to Westeros and I with it," I said. Pretending to be torn about it. The truth is I have no idea who my parents were because I was found at the steps of the House of Black and White as a newborn babe. "And the reason I am at the Wall is because your brother caught me stealing, my lord."

Tyrion Lannister nodded.

"Anyway I came here to bit you farewell. Do you know how to read?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, my lord," I said. I did not lie about that.

"Well, when I was much younger than you I read a book about beyond the Wall. I found it quiet interesting. But dangerous. I think you are up to the challenge."

"I am, my lord," I said.

"Good then. I must be off. Safe travels to you, Stephis," Tyrion said leaving the room.

_"That was odd." _I thought.

I then left the room and started for the Gate. At the Gate I met Benjen Stark and a few other men of the Night's Watch but I did not know their names. Like me and Lord Benjen Stark they were all drenched in black with weapons at their side. Lord Stark turned to me.

"So Stephis, the main reason we are going north is because we are going to look for Waymar Royce, Gared, and Will. They have vanished. Our job is to find them. Got it?" Lord Stark said. I nodded. "Good. Now this is Lucan, Bracks, and Erock."

I turned to them. Lucan was big with a large, square jaw and curly brown hair. He had light brown eyes, moonlit skin, and he held a axe. Bracks on the other hand was lean and his face was long and hard. His eyes were ocean green. Erock was strong looking with big hands and large feet. His skin was the color of fresh sand and his hair was black and thin. I noticed behind them were five horses. Benjen caught my eye.

"Yours is Nightshade," Benjen Stark said nodding at one of the horses. My horse, Nightshade, was the smallest but leanest of them all. His mane was black and his eyes blazed frozen blue. I turned back to Benjen.

"Nightshade, like the poison?" I asked. Benjen nodded.

"Yes Stephis. Like the poison. Now lets go north."

Benjen, Bracks, Lucan, Erock, and I got on our horses and then the Gate started to open. I felt a rush of winters air hitting me. On the other side of the Gate the ground was coated with freshly fallen snow. Benjen started to ride and Erock, Bracks, Lucan, and I followed. Into the north.


End file.
